


Святотатство

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), KisVani



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [43]
Category: A Fisherman of the Inland Sea - Ursula K. Le Guin (Short Story), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Birthday of the World and Other Stories - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Family Issues, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied Relationships, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Sedoretu, Tabú, fanfifc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Бетти Купер, её наследственные проблемы и её седорету.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Святотатство

Семья — это сложно. А стабильное седорету, не рассыпающееся на отдельные пары, ещё сложнее. Общеизвестная истина, в которой Бетти убеждалась каждый день, наблюдая за собственной семьёй (разбежавшиеся после школы, сошедшиеся снова, вновь разметавшиеся по разным городам, связанные прошлым и настоящим, невыносимо-невыносимо-невыносимо). Были хорошие моменты, они всегда есть. Молочные коктейли у Попа, полный стол, чтобы хватило на всех. Запах машинного масла, когда вечерняя мама гладила её по плечу. Жесткая кожа куртки утреннего папы. Ежегодные фотографии, на которых они все улыбаются… Но ссоры всегда запоминаются острее. Из-за них однажды Бетти и Полли остались только с утренней мамой и вечерним папой. Как сказала мама: навсегда (конечно же, соврала, Элис Купер не умела и не хотела быть в простой семье, для того, чтобы чувствовать себя успешной, ей нужно было седорету, этим и воспользовался Эдгар).

Когда Бетти было тринадцать и у неё ещё были и вечерние, и утренние родители, то она пообещала: никогда и ни за что она не заведёт семью. Ну или если заведёт, то ни за что не ввяжется в седорету.

Когда Бетти было пятнадцать — она размышляла: лучше, чтобы утренним мужчиной в её седорету был Арчи или всё-таки Кевин. С Кевином они не могли сойтись во вкусах на вечерних, что до Арчи… Арчи нравился ей не так, как должен нравиться утренний парень утренней девушке.

Святотатство хотеть поцеловать Арчи. И ещё хуже — думать о большем. Но, похоже, в их семье извращения были в крови. Старший брат Бетти и Полли, тот, которого мама Элис оставила в приюте, был рождён ею от утреннего мужчины.

Джейсон был вечерним, как и Полли. Они собирались бежать вместе, что им почти удалось.

Когда Бетти было семнадцать — она чокалась бокалами с тремя другими людьми, теми, с кем собиралась строить седорету, и была на сто, двести, тысячу процентов уверена, что у них получится. Утренний Арчи, который не вызывал в ней неправильных желаний (почти не вызывал, на это можно не обращать внимания, правда же?), вечерний Джагхед (и плевать на все сложности между их родителями, они не кровная родня, значит, неважно), вечерняя Вероника (так непохожая на вечерних девушек, которые обычно нравились Бетти, но мгновенно занявшая место в её душе). Бетти улыбалась и думала, что они все заслужили счастья. Заслужили построить свою семью, свое седорету правильно.

Когда Бетти было восемнадцать — она сжигала окровавленные вещи Джагхеда и думала о своих генах убийцы, генах святотатства, от которых ей никогда не избавиться.


End file.
